


Parental Authority

by SaraJaye, ThatScottishShipper



Series: Full Castleship Of Domestic Family Warms [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Family Dinners, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Married Couple, Pet Names, Practically Married Sheith, Public Display of Affection, So Married, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Keith, Space Mom is All Pidge's Fault, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, palakids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: After one Space Mom tease too many, Keith - along with Shiro - decide to get their own back on the Palakids in the sappiest, cringiest way possible. Dinner is served.





	Parental Authority

_How about a little game? That is if you're up for it? Dinner tonight with the others. Trade as many pet names as possible, see who cracks first. Winner gets whatever he wants._

Normally, Keith would be way too embarrassed and inept to try this. He was awkward about showing cuddly affection in public, and he could barely tell a joke to save his life. But a combination of being high on love and the desire to one-up the others (especially Lance) had him gladly playing along with this silliness.

Besides, there was only so many ribbing a guy could take about being the Space Mom of their little team before enough was enough, and the ever supportive Shiro was more than happy to help out his boyfriend.  
  
Keith just hoped he could keep his hormones in check until he and Shiro were alone later. If he won, he knew _exactly_ what he wanted from Shiro, and if Shiro won...well, Keith thought it pretty safe to assume Shiro wanted the same from him.

Oh well. If there was ever a time to spill the beans on their status as a couple, better late than never, right?

 

Ready to begin their little game, the two strolled down the corridor together towards the dining hall, arms linked. There was a very good chance that Hunk or Coran were preparing the meals as they made their way there, so they still had a little time to put their plan into action.  
  
Once they arrived, Shiro and Keith realised they weren't alone, as Lance, Pidge and Allura were already sitting down, chatting to one another. When the group turn to greet the Black and Red Paladin, the atmosphere changed.  An assortment of stares, gapes, and grins greeted them as the pair entered. And a gasp. Keith gave a smug smile as he leaned against Shiro's arm.  
  
“Hey,” Keith offered the others, as nonchalant as ever.

Already, Allura was blushing and Lance was totally gobsmacked. Even the mice were staring at them in shock. Not too bad for starters.

One had to hand it to Shiro for somehow remaining composed and suppressing the devilish grin he wanted to break out into with a more friendly smile. Without letting go, Shiro led Keith to the table, taking the time to greet each and every part of their circle with a personal greeting.  
  
“Good evening, Princess. Glad you could make it, Pidge. You've really been working hard. Hey, Lance. Ready to chow down?”  
  
As Shiro pulled out a chair for Keith, he waited until his boyfriend had sat down before leaning over to Lance. He was practically towering over the Blue Paladin, firmly patting him on the shoulder as he winked.  
  
“I know I am.”  
  
Finally, Shiro shifted his chair closer to Keith, then sat down.  
  
The game had begun.

  
Not wanting to be outdone, Keith was more than ready to join in the pre-dinner conversation. “Smells amazing, Hunk!” He was sure he detected a hint of...not exactly tumeric and curry, but their space variants. They smelled like it, anyway. “Spicy...I'm in the mood for spicy tonight,” he went on, unable to resist a grin at Shiro. “Aren't you, honey?”

Hunk and Coran entered, carrying dishes of mouth-watering food, and immediately, the Yellow Paladin seemed to sense something was... off. Hunk always was the more emotionally sensitive of the Paladins, so Shiro wasn’t surprised if he was the first to notice. Nevertheless, he tried to focus on the task at hand, giving out the meals one by one. Keith's first attempt at affection nearly caused Hunk to drop one of the plates.  
  
A faint tug at the corner of Shiro's mouth betrayed his innocence, but he persisted, nevertheless. “Without a doubt. Nothing like something delicious to stimulate the senses.”  
  
Once Hunk sat down, visibly confused, Shiro waited a moment, giving the atmosphere they had created a chance to take over the awkward silence before setting into the second phase of his plan.  
  
From beneath the table, Shiro reached out to take hold of Keith's hand, pretending to be oh-so-subtle-but-not-so-subtle-at-all about it. In case the other hadn't noticed, the Black Paladin had an ace up his sleeve.  
  
“Darling, could you pass the pepper, please?”

Pidge sat blinking at Shiro like a confused owl, while Allura looked as curious as a kitten who just discovered a new hiding place. Or a scientist who just discovered a new molecular structure. Probably the second thing. And Lance...shockingly, seemed to have no reaction after his initial bewilderment.

 _It won’t last_ , Keith thought. _Still early days._  
  
“Of course, love.” He passed the pepper Shiro’s way, making sure their hands brushed as he did.

As Shiro took the pepper, his fingers touched Keith's slender ones just long enough before pulling back to season his food. He placed the pepper back on Keith's side of the table, shooting him a sweet smile.  
  
“Thanks, kitten.”  
  
A sudden cough escaped, probably from Hunk, as the poor guy had already taken a bite of his food only to nearly splutter.  
  
Progress, but there was more to be done tonight.  
  
As Shiro began to eat, he kept his gaze firmly on Keith, unable to tear his gentle eyes away from the other man. Clearly the very model of a love struck man, the Paladin took things a step further, leaning his face against his hand, propping himself up off the table with his elbow to become truly lost in those captivating eyes.  
  
Still eating and still holding Keith's hand.  
  
“Any time, dear.” That's followed by the sound of a fork clattering onto a plate, Coran's eyes as wide as the plates the food was being served on. A quick glance showed the mice looking pretty much the same way!  
  
The food was great, obviously. Spicy, but not enough to make a person catch fire.  
  
Keith _loved_ him some spice.  
  
He laced his fingers with Shiro's, heat blooming in his cheeks and not just from the food. So far, he was doing a good job keeping himself in check, and he prayed it would last.  
  
“Nice night, isn't it?” To his disappointment, Lance was still quiet, concentrating hard on his food. _Come on, say something! Making dumb comments is your bread and butter!_ Maybe it was immature to want to troll Lance this badly, but after Lance had been a brat to him so many times, Keith felt it was time he got his own back on the guy.

 

Aware that Lance was a trooper and holding out remarkably stronger than he imagined, Shiro decided to take things up a notch, finally tapping Keith's foot with his own as promised earlier. It was clear from the movement what exactly Shiro was doing and he could have swore a flicker of something passed across Lance's face, but it was gone.  
  
Oh well. They'd get him eventually.  
  
Still lost in the sight of his cute boyfriend, Shiro passed comment with a double meaning, one his friends would register loud and clear.  
  
“Indeed. Breathtaking, if I do say so myself…”  
  
Flush spread across Shiro's face, a delightful warmth pooling inside him. Even if this whole dinner ended badly or not the way they had hoped, there was something to look forward to later.

Keith grinned a little before taking another bite of food, tapping Shiro's foot back, while also rubbing the heel of his hand with his thumb.  
  
“Exhilarating, even,” the Red Paladin replied, absently licking a bit of sauce from his lower lip. His eyelids lowered. “The kind of night that’s made for stargazing, right, sweetie?”

Pidge just barely managed to get her napkin to her mouth before she spat out a mouthful of water, Hunk patted her on the back to make sure she wasn't choking. One of the mice had fainted, and another just let out a gasp.

  
Not missing a beat, Shiro leaned in, adoration softening his expression. Temporarily putting down his fork, he lifted his hand towards Keith's face.  
  
Moment of truth?  
  
“Snookums?” Shiro purred, his voice warm with affection. “You've got a little... Here. Allow me.” Shiro brushed his fingers teasingly across Keith's lower lip in an attempt to wipe the sauce away. All the while, their shimmering eyes never left each other, lost in a pool of love.  
  
Did that tiny gesture just make Keith's pants tighten? Oh, it did. He feigned embarrassment, willing himself not to take those fingers into his mouth and suck them...almost. His tongue did very briefly flit out to lick at the tip of one, and that finally got Lance's attention. He dropped his fork, coughing as Hunk patted his back.

 

“Did you see that?! Did anyone _not just see that_ ?!”  
  
Oh yeah. _That's_ the reaction Keith was waiting for.

“Thanks, sugarlips.”

Thankfully, Lance's sudden outburst disguised the faint gasp from Shiro. That teasing lick of his fingertip caused a shiver of excitement, another mercy for Shiro being the very dining table itself.  
  
Falling harder into this game of love, Shiro finally picked up his fork only to bring the food to Keith's lips.  
  
“A little help, honey bun?” That got another undignified shriek from Lance.  
  
Beside Lance, Allura was redder than the Red Lion, and Hunk and Pidge were doing their best impressions of goldfish. Coran stammered an attempt to say something, anything, and Keith was having more fun with this than he should. He took his own fork, tilting his head towards the food.  
  
“Only if you'll let me help you, too, stud muffin.” Whoops, that almost went over the line between cute and thirsty. The mission was to make the Space kids squirm, not traumatize them for life.

  
Keith was getting good at this, especially if Shiro's physical and emotional state was anything to go by. Honestly? The Leader was having a blast messing with their Space kids and getting to trade sweet pet names and contact with his adorable boyfriend in the process. Double win.  
  
Shiro’s smile widened, as he fell harder in love with the other man. He held his food out to Keith on a fork.  
  
“Of course. I just love sharing with you,” the older man sighed happily. Again, a sliver of a smirk betrayed his innocent meaning, even as his voice still captured the loving tone of a man providing for his boyfriend. “Open up, sweet cheeks.”

And Keith obeyed, opening his mouth and slowly taking in the forkful of food with a low murmur of bliss that sounds dangerously close to a moan. Thankfully, he still had enough presence of mind not to go overboard with said moans. Only Shiro would get to hear the real thing. That soft sound caused Shiro to shiver, a faint gasp leaving him, a spark of pleasure igniting inside him. He repayed the favour by letting the hand that had held Keith's rest firmly upon the other man's thigh. Even his voice deepened, taking a seductive quality.

“Want another bite, my sweet little cuddle bunny?”

  
Across the table, Allura was hiding her face in her napkin and sneaking glances at Lance, who was still babbling in shock. Hunk had that classic “I can’t watch, but I can’t turn away” look, while Pidge was trying to focus on her food with little success.

  
Keith's pants just may have tightened even more at that touch. Shiro's big hands, human or otherwise, were always one of his best features. Along with his chest, his thighs, his biceps, his...  
  
_Easy there, Keith_ , he reminded himself. There would be time for that later. He chewed and swallowed slowly, licking his lips and raising his fork.

  
“I think I owe you one first, hotbod handsomeface.” Double whoops. Not only was that one a little sexually charged, but seriously cheesy. Oh, well, Shiro didn’t seem put off by it at least. He lifted a food-laden fork to Shiro's lips, half-lidding his eyes suggestively.  
  
That come hither expression only stirred the flames of desire even more. With another playful squeeze upon Keith's thigh, Shiro slowly leaned in, those smouldering eyes burning for the Red Paladin.  
  
Floating painfully close to Keith's face, casting the illusion that lip locking would occur, Shiro parted his lips... and took the other man's offer, eliciting a deep sound of approval. Pulling back, Shiro licked his lips, still staying close to Keith, losing himself in those gorgeous eyes.  
  
“Mm. Delicious.”

Finally, Lance cracked, thumping the table with his fist.

"Come on! Are you being serious right now? Am I seriously seeing this? Tell me you guys are seeing this!" he shrieked.

  
Shiro turned to Lance, asserting his authority, even while retaining his kindly expression. Daddy had to lay down the law. This was where the real Space Magic happened. His voice retained its commanding influence, even as Shiro himself had to hold back the urge to crack a laugh.

“Now, now, Lance. Mind your manners. We're having a nice meal together, oh -” Shiro briefly turned to Hunk, a grateful smile on his lips. “My compliments to the chef, by the way.” Back to a bewildered Lance. “If you continue to act out of turn, disturb a lovely time, I'm afraid you'll be sent to your quarters without dessert.”

Shiro paused before dropping the big one.

“Do we have an understanding, _son?_ ”

 

Oh, this was just too good. Keith was relieved when Pidge was the one to start snickering so he didn't have to, and instead he put on his own most authoritative face. Okay, it was probably more a resting bitchface than anything else, but he was doing the best with what he had. Showtime.

“Your father's right, young man. Such behavior at the dinner table will not be permitted on our watch.” Keith eyed Allura, a subtle reminder that Lance would get loud and clear. “And you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of such a nice young lady, do you?”

Ever the diplomatic parent, Keith shot an apologetic glance to the princess, who stammered a “Well, you two are being awfully...ah…”

  
“Gross,” Pidge offered.

“Sappier than a maple tree,” Hunk added.

“Adorable,” Coran interjected, and the mice were just sitting on the counter, laughing their tails off.

  
Finally permitting himself a small smile, Shiro felt somewhat guilty. This had no right to be as much fun as it was, but here they were, engaging like the family he always saw them to be. With Allura and Coran. And the Palakids.

And designated Space Mom, Keith.

Shiro could honestly not have been more happier in that moment.

 

“Nicely put, lambchop,” Shiro complimented, patting Keith's thigh. However, Lance was still not finished, another declare of disbelief disturbing family time.  
  
" _My father?_ _What?_ Does everyone have some sort of space virus I don't know about?”  
  
Cue the disapproving Dad noise. Shiro once more put his foot down, ready to back Space Mom up in a firm voice that left little for discussion.  
  
“Lance. Listen to your _mother_.”

It was Pidge who got the Oh Crap look remembering that she was the one who’d first coined "Space Mom," and she tapped her fork nervously on her plate as if she expected Keith to point that out.  
  
"Woah. Uhh...so when did this even happen?" came Hunk's reply. Allura murmured that she suspected something was going on, but never expected, well, _this_ , and Coran pointed out the obvious, _but Keith is a man, how can he be called a mother?!_

Keith was still loving every moment of this. “Thanks, sugarbob.”

"You two being together is one thing, we _wanted_ that to happen!” Lance shouted. “But-But all this gooey squishy caramel softness and calling yourselves Mom and Dad?! That’s _too much_ , man!”

The Black Paladin gave Keith a quick, subtle smile before clearing his throat, making more authoritative dad noises. “Lance, that's enough. You'll upset your mother.” Shiro then turned to Keith, the picture of loving concern, as he placed a hand on the other man's shoulder. Given how convincing Shiro was at playing Dad, Keith had to wonder if this was the sort of thing he practiced in private. Especially when Shiro spoke so tenderly to his other half. “He doesn't mean it, schmoopy. He's a young man, at that age.”  
  
To dig the final knife in, Shiro just had to turn to Coran, a resigned smile. “Teenagers, am I right?”

 

Keith just smiled, still trying to stifle his amusement to play the Stern Space Mom.  
  
“I know, precious. I was his age once, after all.” Technically, only a year ago, but who cared about such a tiny detail? While this obviously pissed Lance off to hear, somehow he managed not to run away from the table in a typical _nobody-understands-me_ hissy fit like Keith had seen on a number of sitcoms as a kid. Probably because he didn’t want to look even more foolish in front of poor Allura, who seemed Very Concerned for him. He did, however, cross his arms over his chest and make a face like a wet cat.  
  
"Hey, Pidge and I are teenagers and we haven't done anything wrong!" Hunk pointed out. Pidge still looked sheepish, and Keith felt a little bad for her. But good parents didn’t play favorites.  
  
“We'd be having the same conversation if Pidge brought one of her gadgets to the dinner table, or Hunk invited a bunch of alien guests for dinner without asking first,” Keith said, matter of fact. “And neither of you are perfect, so we probably will very soon.”

Trust Shiro to start getting soft. He offered his own take. “That's right. We're only saying this because we care about you. Family time is rare these days, what with everything that's happening, so we wanted to make it special. Enjoy being together because you're important to us.”  
  
Hunk smiled, part-embarrassed, part-touched. He always was the heart of the Paladin team. Pidge rolled her eyes, but she had a similar grin. Lance, however...  
  
Shiro smirked. “Lance, if you keep making that face, it'll stick that way.”

 

“What your father said,” Keith said in support of his love. “Family's really important, you know.”

Keith wasn’t just spouting clichés, either. For someone who lost both parents and had basically no one until he met Shiro, family was a big deal. Even if it had taken some getting used to, thinking of the others as such, he’d still walk through Hell and back barefoot for them.

Lance finally stopped pouting and offered a shamefaced apology, which made Keith feel a little sorry for him.  
  
“Hey, listen, we're only saying that cause we care. Your dad and I love you just as much as we love your brother, sister, the girl next door, and her dad. And the mice.”  
  
Lance _actually_ shot Keith a smile, warmed by those words, and Keith was more than happy to return the gesture.

 

“Thanks, Mom. Just for that, I won't ask to take Blue out for a spin after curfew,” Lance said. “But I was thinking-Princess, would you honor me with your presence later? So I can show you some Earth DVDs I found at the Space Mall, of course.” Allura blushed deeply, but said yes surprisingly easily.

“Sounds fine with me,” Keith said, followed by an old parenting classic that made Shiro proud. “But keep the door open!”

Lance actually turned scarlet at that. “H-hey now, it’s just a little TV…I swear, my intentions are pure!”

“I believe you, Lance.” Allura smiled, and Keith sensed there was another developing relationship in the works.

 

As for Shiro, there was no exaggeration in his love for the Paladins. They honestly were his family, and the bonds he formed with them were for life. When Keith opened his heart out to Lance, telling him that he truly cared for him, Shiro could not help himself. He wrapped his arm around Keith's back, his hand resting his boyfriend's hip.  
  
The Black Paladin sighed blissfully, kissing Keith’s cheek. No point hiding gestures of affection now. “I may not be perfect, but when I look at our kids, and you, I know that I got something in my life right.”

“Same to you,” Keith murmured, a dewy glow in his eyes and his cheeks a lovely shade of pink. He started to resemble the more awkward Keith he usually was, at least in tone. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”  
  
A collective _awwwwww_ went up from the crowd, and for a moment, Keith forgot his thirst and his hormones and just basked in this golden family moment. Melting the hearts of everyone present, Shiro himself was overcome with love for the other man, embraced by warmth and admiration for his Keith.

The hand that had been resting on the table now came to cover Keith's, their fingers entwining. Dark eyes glistened, soft for the love of his life.

“And you, my Starlight.”

And there it was, the affectionate pet name that Shiro held in the highest regard for the man who was his everything, and would be said over and over again in the following years they spent together.

 

Did Hunk let out a sob? Hardly a surprise since he always was the most sensitively attuned of the kids, after all.

Keith smiled, leaning down to nuzzle his and Shiro's entwined hands. He couldn’t help but keep up with the tenderness even if… were they done trolling yet? Oh well, he was going to do it anyway.  
  
“My space ace,” Keith hummed, proposing his own term of endearment.  
  
It was Pidge’s turn to whimper. Maybe they better finish eating before everyone started crying and the food got cold. Shiro felt his heart swell. What had he done to deserve such a perfect person in his life? A perfect family? Clearing his throat, Shiro regarded the other Paladins, though his hand never left Keith.  
  
As he picked up his fork with his free hand, the Black Paladin spoke to the others. After all, it was a family dinner with Mom and Dad wanting to catch up with the kids. Shiro lifted their joined hands to place another gentle kiss against Keith’s fingers before lowering them back down, eager to listen to what the others had to say.  
  
“So, tell us. What were you up to earlier?”

The usual, it seemed. Running maintenance on the ship, tinkering with computers to make them run a little faster, making sure the Lions were in working order, keeping the mice out of the cookie jar.

“By the way, the shower water might run orange for the next few days, we're testing a new set of pipes,” Coran said, and Keith thanked him for the warning. Maybe he could get away with skipping a shower tomorrow?

Listening to their fellow Paladins, Allura and Coran talk about events from today, Shiro placed his own input, along with the plans for tomorrow with the team. Keith offered his own suggestions as well, including ways to test new pipes without messing up the colour of the water.  He was not a mechanical genius, but figured there had to be some way.

The mood was relaxed, even if the conversations were animated. Even as everyone talked together, he could occasionally notice someone staring over, like the reality of the Black and Red Paladin clearly being together was still new.

Shiro lowered his voice enough for just Keith, leaning in. “Think they've taken to the idea?”

“I think so,” Keith whispered, unable to hide the softness in his eyes as he gazed at Shiro.

Even Lance seemed calmer compared to before. Then again, they didn’t plan to play this little "troll the kids by being sickeningly sweet" game again, or at least too often. Perhaps if the Palakids needed reminding who was in charge. If Shiro wanted to call him honey-muffin or Starlight or babe and rub noses with him in front of the others, he would not hear any objections from Keith.

As discussion remained in a scientific and technological area, Shiro could sense Keith was zoning out. He grounded him with a gentle squeeze of the hand, shooting him a wink when he turned. With his finger, Shiro trailed a heart on his boyfriend's palm.

That brought Keith back, and just may have made him shudder a little. He was probably breaking his own rules by fantasizing at the table, but every touch, every look only made him more eager for dessert. And not necessarily whatever tasty concoction Hunk had planned, either, even if he was sure that would be good too.

  
_Focus, Keith. Focus. You'll have him and his pecs and abs and biceps and dick all to yourself later tonight._  
  
Tapping his boyfriend's foot with his own, Shiro fought the urge to offer him another bite of his food. Instead, noticing Keith had already finished his favourite parts of the meal, Shiro gracefully plopped a few more from his own plate down on the other’s one. Keith knew Shiro was the kind of boyfriend to spoil him rotten. He was going to have to match him, treat for treat, and that was going to start tonight in the bedroom.  
  
Shiro naturally leaned towards Keith until they were touched at the hip. His friends voices were sounding almost distance at this point.

The others had long moved on from staring at them to his relief, satisfied that their matchmaking dreams have come true. Nice quiet family dinner.  
  
Time passed, and soon it was almost time for the "newlyweds" to take their leave for the night. It was getting late, after all, and they had a lot of training and maintenance to do tomorrow. Shiro in particular was getting full from the delightful dinner and honestly, an early night sounded perfect.  
  
Especially with Keith.  
  
After a little more small talk and gratitude for the meal, Shiro took the opportunity to address the team. “I think it's time I took my leave for tonight. I really enjoyed this little family time with you all. You are, without a doubt, family to me. I mean that.” He turned to Keith, giving him a warm smile and offering his hand. “Shall we?”

Granted the most heartfelt smiles from the others, the Paladin couple knew revealing their relationship had been accepted with the warmest of arms. Family, something Keith only got the smallest taste of; Dad's relatives were scattered and they didn't go to many family events, Keith was too young to remember ever meeting any aunts or grandfathers or cousins or the like.   _This...this is real. Blood relations or no._  
  
“Same here, guys.” And Keith responded in kind, taking Shiro's hand and smiling back just as warmly. “Let's go.”  
  
Another _awwww_ rose up from the others. Shiro smirked at the heartfelt response from his friends, amused at what a bunch of saps they were. Then again, what did that say about him and Keith, who could barely keep their hands off each other, let alone their lingering gazes? And who were about to let those gazes and touches become so much more?

 

As the two began to walk out together, hand in hand, Shiro gave one last parting shot.

“Don’t stay up too late, kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally an rp between ThatScottishShipper (Shiro) and SaraJaye (Keith) that really took a life of its own, this idea came about because we're both suckers for Space Mom and Space Dad Sheith shenanigans with the Palakids. It's practically an AU with everything playing out the same except Shiro and Keith are practically married from S2 onwards with all the sugary sweet fluff one can expect from these two.
> 
> Hope this story didn't rot too many teeth with the sugary, fluffiness. <3
> 
> Expect plenty more from this AU. <3


End file.
